By The Way
by Mika Casey
Summary: You left without saying goodbye to me. Sheldon/Penny oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory characters are (c) Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.

**Author's Note:** Sheldon/Penny, inspired by the song "By The Way" by Theory of a Deadman.

* * *

_**By The Way**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_"It's no wonder why I have not slept in days._ _By the way, you left without saying goodbye to me.  
Now that you're gone away, all I can think about is you and me, you and me."_

* * *

Sheldon knocked on Penny's door three times, muttering her name between knocks.

Penny had been sitting on her couch and watching the moon floating in the midnight sky outside her window, thinking that she was daydreaming or imagining things. The boys weren't supposed to be back from the Arctic until two months from then. Blinking a couple times, she listened carefully. A trio of knocks and Sheldon's muffled voice was heard again. Standing and crossing the room in a daze, she leaned against the door. "Sheldon?" She questioned, not opening the door.

There was silence, making Penny doubt that there was anyone on the other side of the door. But she heard a thump; presumably his back hitting the door and sliding down so he was sitting with his back against it. "Penny, I have a complex problem that I cannot solve."

She sighed. Had he really come to her room at almost one in the morning to ask her a scientific question? He knew as well as she did that she wouldn't know the answer. "Sweetie, maybe you should ask Leonard, or Raj..."

"They're not home yet." He interrupted her. "I came back by myself. I told them I had unfinished business back here. Besides, I think you're the only one who can figure this one out."

Penny hesitated for a moment. "You know what, Sheldon?" She changed the subject, because there was one thing she wanted to tell him.

"Yes?"

"You left without saying goodbye to me."

Again, silence. This wasn't anything like the Sheldon that Penny normally spoke to. He always had the right words to say, but this time he didn't. She could imagine him, leaning against her door, waiting for her to open up and let him in, with his glowing blue eyes shut while he pondered what to say.

His voice was quieter when he spoke again. "My apologies, Penny. I truly didn't mean to hurt your feelings by not bading you farewell. May I please come in? I need to talk to you about my problem."

Penny gave in, twisting the door handle and letting the door fall in to her. She watched as Sheldon stood and turned to face her. He was wearing his striped blue tee-shirt with the red long-sleeve underneath, and his khacki pants. He was wearing white socks, but no shoes, and his hair was a little messed up. His blue eyes were brighter than she remembered, and he looked down at her. She looked up at him expectantly, expecting him to say something.

He shut his eyes lightly. There were circles under them. "Its no wonder why I haven't slept in days." He whispered, and Penny wasn't sure whether she was supposed to hear him say that.

"Why haven't you slept?" Penny asked, taking a step closer to him. Her white nightgown swished around her thighs, and her blonde curls bounced into a frame around her round face and green eyes.

He recoiled and his ocean eyes flew open, taking a step back. "All I can think about is you and me! There's no scientific explanation for why my train of thought keeps following those tracks...its been tearing me apart, Penny. I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye." He apologized, blue eyes shimmering with a plea for her forgiveness.

Penny smiled. Now she understood. She reached forward, grasping his hand in her own and pulling him close to her. "Well, what are you feeling now?" She asked him.

"Uh..." Sheldon froze up. "Warm. Despite the fact that your apartment is always too cold for my liking. The warmth is starting in my stomach and expanding outwards..." He gulped mid-sentence, and stopped talking when she pressed herself against his chest.

"Do you feel better?" Penny purred.

Sheldon nodded. Then, he shut his eyes and wrapped his long arms around Penny's shoulders, pressing his nose into her hair. "Penny..." He mumbled.

Penny silenced him. "Come." She commanded him soothingly. "You can get a good night's sleep here." She said, leading him towards her room. He'd slept there before, in a different scenario, so the place wasn't completely alien to him. He settled down into her full sized bed, curling amonst the blankets sideways. He hadn't slept like that since he was a child, but he felt young and lost that moment, so the position was suitable. Penny sat on the edge of the bed as he took in her scent from the blankets and pillow, and she leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

His eyes fluttered open. "Can you do that again, Penny? My exhausted body reacted positively to it. I've never felt a sensation like that before..."

The suggestion was innocent enough, because Sheldon didn't really know what he was asking Penny for. Again, a smile adorned her face, and she leaned over to kiss his lips. Her mouth lingered longer when she felt him smile beneath her, and he moved his mouth so it fit perfectly next to hers. Closing his mouth slowly, he watched as Penny pulled herself back for a moment.

"All I can think about is you and me..." Sheldon whispered in repitition before he sat up enough for his lips to meet with hers again.


End file.
